List of Humanx Commonwealth characters
The following is a list of characters found in the Humanx Commonwealth series. Flinx Bran Tse-Mallory Bran Tse-Mallory is the partner of the thranx Truzenzuzex, born in 474 AA (After Amalgamation). He and his partner discerned the history and function of the Tar-Aiym's Krang weapon. The intertwined history of Bran and Tru goes back to the time when they served together on a stingship (a two-person attack ship carrying a single SCCAM missile where both pilots are mentally tied together with HIPnosis drugs to enhance the human killer instinct and the thranx quick decision making and logical processes); after leaving the Commonwealth Peaceforcers they worked for the United Church, then struck out on their own to research the Great Emptiness. Truzenzuzex Truzenzuzex is the partner of Bran Tse-Mallory and was born in 449 AA (After Amalgamation). With his partner they discerned the history and function of the Tar-Aiym's Krang weapon. The intertwined history of Bran and Tru goes back to the time when they served together on a stingship (a two-person attack ship carrying a single SCCAM missile where both pilots are mentally tied together with HIPnosis drugs to enhance the human killer instinct and the thranx quick decision making and logical processes); after leaving the Commonwealth Peaceforcers they worked for the United Church, then struck out on their own to research the Great Emptiness. Mahnahmi Lynx Mahnahmi Lynx is the name of the younger sister of Philip Lynx, better known as Flinx. She has appeared first in Orphan Star and then in Reunion. Her age in Orphan Star was estimated at between nine and ten years old. When he encounters her again in Reunion she is fifteen and apparently quite attractive, an attribute she flaunts to her advantage whenever possible. Because she was a product of the Meliorare Society's eugenics experiments, like Flinx, she is gifted with several mental Talents. Mahnahmi, unlike her brother, shows no reluctance against using violence or murder to obtain her goals. Raised by a rich perverted merchant who was the employer of the siblings' mother, a high-class prostitute, Mahnahmi had none of the disadvantages of her brother while growing up. The girl has implied that she killed her father just to gain control of his fortune and companies so that she might continue to search out her history. She has many of the same Talents as does Flinx, minor telepathy and strong empathy, along with an incredibly strong telekinetic ability which she claims only manifest itself if she becomes extremely angry. This is shown in Orphan Star. Mahnahmi also appears to be trained in combat situations as in seen in Reunion where she single-handedly defeats a squadron of AAnn who have seized her ship and imprisoned her crew. Clarity Held Clarity Held is the unusual name of the love interest of Philip Lynx, better known as Flinx. She appeared for the first time in Flinx in Flux. She is a scientific researcher, slightly older than Flinx, and was first encountered by him on the planet Alaspin where she had been abducted by a group of assassins. At the end of Flinx's Folly, when she and Flinx were planning to leave New Riveria together, Clarity was seriously wounded in an attack on Flinx between Commonwealth Peaceforcers and assassins from the Order of Null, forcing her to remain behind with Truzenzuzex and Bran Tse-Mallory while Flinx left in his ship to find the Krang weapons platform. In Running from the Deity it is revealed that Clarity has been taken by Tru and Bran to the thranx home world Hivehom, where she learns that the destructive force coming towards the Humanx Commonwealth is both larger than originally thought and accelerating in its devastating journey. At the beginning of Strange Music we learn that she and Flinx have moved to the planet Cachalot. Organizations Meliorare Society The society was dedicated to the illegal science of eugenics, specifically with the intention of creating humans who were able to use paranormal psychic talents such as telepathy through the use of gengineering. Hunted down by the Commonwealth's peaceforcers, the Society was eventually destroyed but not before creating several psychically talented individuals, most notably Philip Lynx and his sister Mahnahmi Lynx. Although considerable progress in the field of genetic manipulation had been made since the first independent experiments on pre-Amalgamation Terra and Hivehom, humanx scientist have carefully avoided the manipulation of the genes of sapient beings. Church strictures expressly forbid "tampering with the genetic destiny" of an individual, except where a detectable defective gene can be replaced with non-infected tissue in vitro. There are those however, who believe that genetic manipulation is the key to destiny. "If we fail to explore and master our own potential," their doctrines cry, "we do not deserve to master and explore the universe." One proponent of genetic manipulation was Henry Fowler, a Terran entrepreneur (458-508 A.A.) Upon his death, Fowler endowed the Meliorare Society a research institute dedicated to the genetics of human psionic Talents. However, the Meliorare Society rapidly went beyond the "basic research" charter set down by Fowler. Beginning in 514 A.A, secret experiments were performed on human embryos. A selective breeding program was designed and instituted to improve the human material for genetic manipulation. The results of these experiments were misshapen, tormented humanoids, casually destroyed as "experimental error." However, early failures did not daunt the Meliorares; over the next two decades, over five thousand children, many hideously deformed were born in Meliorare experiments. In 535 A.A. Church investigators uncovered records describing the Meliorare experiments, and closed an important Meliorare experimental facility. Society leaders were arrested, charged with multiple counts of child murder, and selectively mindwiped. The surviving experimental subjects became wards of the Commonwealth, and were treated where possible-and their psychic talents eliminated where present. Appearances * For Love of Mother-Not (1983) * The Tar-Aiym Krang (1972) * Orphan Star (1977) * The End of the Matter (1977) * Flinx in Flux (1988) * Mid-Flinx (1995) * Reunion (2001) * Flinx's Folly (2003) * Sliding Scales (2004) * Running from the Deity (2005) * Trouble Magnet (2006) * Patrimony (2007) Order of Null The Order of Null is a quasi-religious society. Its first appearance was in the novel Flinx's Folly where members of the order twice tried to kill Flinx. In Patrimony the Order advertised for assassins to kill Flinx. The only one who accepted the offer subsequently killed himself after he went insane after being exposed to the Great Void by Flinx's telepathic abilities. The members are apparently ordinary humans, no alien members have yet been depicted, who carry no distinctive traits other than a complete lack of fear of death. Somehow the order has learned of the existence of the great evil that is behind the Great Emptiness and Flinx's key role in averting the danger this evil poses to the Commonwealth. This knowledge has become twisted around so that the Order is now attempting to block all efforts to stop the unnamed evil. Little else is known about the order, including membership, size, original source, and funding. Qwarm The Qwarm is a society of professional assassins. The group itself is not outlawed, though individual members can be barred from certain planets. Members of the society commonly dress all in black and sport silver metal skull and crossbones devices to advertise the guild allegiance. They are commonly described as being fearless in the face of death. Qwarm work both in groups and singly and are often hired by the rich to serve as bodyguards, though they normally prefer to spend their time hunting prey rather than protecting employers. They are known for working in husband and wife teams. They appear in the novel Orphan Star. Category:Characters in written science fiction Category:Humanx Commonwealth